


Her Touch

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 3, F/M, Fenris feels guilty, Fenris should feel guilty, Fluff, Hawke wants back in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: It's been three years since Fenris left Hawke naked in bed, and she's seen fit to let him back into her home and her life. Forgiveness is a long way off, yet.





	

“So,” Hawke said, suddenly sitting on the bench beside Fenris and startling him out of the words on the page before him. “That ribbon around your wrist looks a bit tattered these days,” she observed mildly. Fenris glanced down at his wrist and the ribbon in question. Three years before, he’d gently untied it and watched it slide out of her dark, silky hair into his hands. When he’d left her in the aftermath, he’d grabbed it. He still didn’t really know why.

“I suppose it is,” he admitted softly. He really didn’t like talking about the biggest mistake of his life, but for her he’d make an effort. She deserved it. And they hadn’t been together long enough yet for the wound to close in his heart.

Hawke’s long, slender fingers caressed the stained and threadbare silk wrapped around his wrist. He didn’t move, stayed still under her touch. When she began to tug the ribbon loose, though, he pulled away and covered it protectively with his other hand.

“What are you doing?” he asked sharply, alarmed and concerned. She’d never once before commented on the stolen hair ribbon, but now she was trying to take it from him? He’d worn it continuously ever since the day after he’d slept with her, and though he’d seen her eyes slide over it now and then she’d never mentioned it.

Her smile was understanding and gentle, with no hint of malice. “If you want to keep that ragged old thing, be my guest,” she said in a flippant tone that was contradicted by her tender smile. She reached to touch the scarlet ribbon in her hair. “I simply thought you might want a newer one.” Her smile turned coy, a suggestive light burning in her eyes, and he knew she wanted him to undress her and enter her body again. They hadn’t lain together in three years, and though he wanted no less than ever he wanted to be good to her, to do it right this time.

“Are you…” he began, but stopped. Gently, she cupped his face in her hand and leaned in. Her lips brushed against his softly, a ghost of touch, but it set his blood afire. He gasped against her and leaned in, closing the last bit of distance between them.

She wrapped herself around him, dragging her lips over the lines of lyrium on his chin. The slightest brush of her magic made his whole body buzz, and the softness of her lips soothed the phantom ache in his skin. It had always been like that with her. Her touch took away the pain instead of making him relive it. If anyone else touched him, the pain flared up anew. But when it was her, it all faded away until she was all that existed. That was why she’d allowed him to remember his past; her touch erased the pain that kept him distanced from himself.

A ragged groan escaped him as she nibbled lightly down his neck. He reached for her and dragged her across his lap. She hummed happily and straddled him. His fingers flexed on her hips as he tried to stay afloat in the waves of sensation she caused, threatening to drown him in the heat of her skin.

Suddenly, she paused, freezing in his lap. She drew her head back, her lips leaving his skin, and he almost cried out at the loss. She was breathing hard, aroused by his body though he’d done little to help her.

“Fenris,” she breathed, and her hot breath across his damp, sensitive neck made him shiver hard. “Do you want this?” she asked, and she sounded so vulnerable, so young and shy, so in opposition to her usual brash, fiery self, that it threw him. He pulled back far enough to look down at her. She kept her face turned down, hidden from him, until he curled a finger gently under her chin. He frowned when he saw her expression. She was flushed with arousal but her gaze was shy. This was not the same woman who had shoved him against a wall and kissed him so forcefully he couldn’t remember his own name anymore.

His past rejection of her was still affecting her, still hurting her. And he didn’t know how to make it right, or if he even could.

“Hawke,” he began, and his voice was hoarse, trembling slightly. He didn’t care, let her hear how affected he was by her. “I want you.” He hesitated, then went for it and damn the consequences. “I love you.” Her eyes widened in shock, her head pulling back as she stared at him.

“Y-you do?” she asked, her voice so small it pained him. She should never doubt it. He would dedicate the rest of his life to making sure that she never had reason to doubt it again.

The finger under her chin moved to caress her cheek. “Oh, Hawke,” he said sadly. “My greatest failing is that I ever made you doubt it.” Her lips parted on a sharp exhale.

“Fenris,” she whispered, then swallowed audibly. “I love you, too.” He grinned, so wide it hurt his cheeks. And suddenly she was kissing him again, all hesiation gone from her manner. She bit his lower lip, the sharp edges of her teeth digging into the lyrium lines, and he moaned against her. And yes, this was Hawke, his Hawke, his beautiful flame of a woman. This was what she was meant to be. No shy blushes or demure glances. No hesitation. Just raw, perfect passion and heat.

He gave as good as he got, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and pulling her into him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and chased the glorious little noises she made. He was determined to find out exactly what kind of noises she could make in pleasure, and he would only consider it a success when he found one she didn’t even know about.

He gripped her backside tight and she moaned a little. He stood, bringing her with him, and she squealed. The book he’d been reading before she came to him was knocked to the floor, and he didn’t care at all. Without allowing their lips to part, Fenris carried Hawke up to her bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can, that's why!


End file.
